To facilitate high volume production in harness making for connectors utilized with respect to consumer electronics it has proven to be advantageous to provide connectors having a single row of terminated contacts, such construction facilitating mass termination, mass loading and handling.
Japanese laid open UM Patent Application No. 106,688/'90, illustrated in part in FIG. 5 of this application shows an example of such prior art practice. One problem encountered with the use of connectors as described in the forgoing mentioned Japanese UM Patent Application is that loads applied to the connectors through wires caused by a variety of uses can result in the connectors becoming disengaged and being displaced from engagement with mating connectors on printed circuit boards and the like. Another problem has to do with the displacement of holders carrying modules with respect to the contacts of a printed circuit or the like.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improvement with respect to the prior art that features a connector housing that includes a holder carrying contact modules with surfaces arranged to latch and hold the modules to the holder and the holder to the housing in such a way as to preclude or minimize accidental displacement of elements to result in failure of connection. It is a further object to provide a single row connector module adapted to be fitted within a holder in turn plugged into a connector housing in such a way as to hold the various elements reliably together.